


And steal all your time

by kathrynthegreat



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I liked it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And steal all your time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spending too much time on kink memes of various fandoms and discovered knotting. And then this happened. Yeah, I don't know either. Many thanks to [](http://bloodwings1.livejournal.com/profile)[**bloodwings1**](http://bloodwings1.livejournal.com/) and [](http://bellonablack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bellonablack.livejournal.com/)**bellonablack** for giving this a once over.

“Hold on just a minute, Marie. There’s something we have to discuss.” He clasped her hands in his, settling back against the headboard, his breathing rough and uneven, a perfect mirror to hers. 

They had waited so long- _she_ had waited so long for this. Years of pining for a man that up until a few weeks ago considered her a kid, and, worse, a kid that needed his protection. Untouchable to everyone, but especially him. Throughout their long, complicated history, she had always dared to hope that one day it would be her. She had become an expert at biding her time and hiding her frustration away as years passed and their lives changed. Her relationships with Bobby and Remy, the re-emergence of her mutation, the death of Jean being just a few of the things that pushed them apart and then pulled them together again.

She huffed a sigh and took a deep breath, letting her fingers relax against his glove-covered hands. “What, Logan?” Marie tried to hide the frustration lurking just below the surface; her skin prickled with warmth and itched with a barely contained desire. “We’re safe, aren’t we?” She raised her eyebrows and allowed a half smile to curl her mouth. He was wearing black leather gloves that covered his skin to his wrists. They were always careful to keep some clothing on - her shirt, his jeans - in case she became overwhelmed and her control slipped.

“I’m not like other men…” Logan’s voice trailed off and he swallowed before continuing. “My mutation, it makes me different. Physically.” He tipped his head to the side, his eyes searching Marie’s for understanding.

Marie suppressed a giggle and pressed her forehead against his, desperate to be close to him. “Yeah, I noticed. I saw you fighting in a cage match when we first met.” She shook her head and cupped his cheek, letting her hand graze across the stubble of his cheek. “I know you, Logan. What are you worried about? My lack of…” She let her voice trail off, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. There were boyfriends in her past, but it was no secret amongst her friends and colleagues that physical touch remained elusive to her. She was pretty and had boyfriends, yes. But a man would have to be brave beyond measure or suicidal to ignore her deadly skin.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, nuzzling his face into the crease of her neck, his words muffled by his closeness. “That’s not it, kid. I’m not too worried about that.” He leaned back and ran his fingers through her hair, a familiar gesture that brought comfort to them both. “I want you, no matter what happened, or didn’t happen, in your past.”

She blinked up at him and waited, content for the moment with his closeness and willing to let her impatience slide. Marie, of all people, knew Logan was a man of few words, so obviously what he was trying to explain was important to him. 

“Christ.” He swore under his breath and tugged her hand to his chest, resting it there for a moment before covering it with his own and sliding it down to his waist, stopping at his belt buckle. “Let me show you.” He eased his jeans open, exposing himself to the cool air and her tentative caress.

His erect length was hot against the pads of her fingers, the skin velvet soft and smooth where she circled with her hand. His quick intake of breath and half-lidded eyes encouraged her on, and she grew bolder, adding her other hand and exploring him further.

“There, at the base-“ Logan tilted his hips toward her and moaned softly.

Marie marveled at the effect her touch had on him; desire curled low in her belly and a quick-silver shudder shot up her spine. She continued her exploration, stopping when she encountered the thickened flesh. 

“What is it?” She felt naïve asking, her limited knowledge of the male anatomy not helping her distinguish anything different. In that moment it was difficult to breathe, her voice caught in her throat.

Logan lowered his hands over hers, stilling them even as he bucked again. “It’s a part of my mutation, Marie.” His words were a ragged whisper and he leaned forward so that when he exhaled, it tickled across her ear. “Talked to the Doc about it. It’s not always there, and I couldn’t remember the last time.”

“I don’t understand.” She moved her head slightly, kissing him on the corner of his mouth and then full on, sliding her tongue across his tongue. “What does it mean?”

He released her hands, allowing her to resume the slow stroking of her fingers, base to shaft, until she encountered wetness at the tip. The low rumbling growl from deep within in his chest was as good an answer as any that he liked what she was doing.

“It means that my animal side likes you. A lot.” 

“Well, the feeling is mutual-” She gasped as he palmed her breasts through the thin cotton of her shirt, causing heat to blossom at her core.

“That’s the problem.” Logan moved away from her, allowing some space between them but not breaking contact. “That part- it’s going to swell. I won’t be able to stop it.”

Marie tried to follow what he was saying, but her head was spinning and she was finding it hard to catch her breath. She focused on keeping control, keeping her mutation suppressed and her desire in check. It was a delicate balance.

“Will it hurt you?” Marie closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, slow inhalations and exhalations until her heartbeat slowed.

The chuckle from Logan was unexpected. “No, it won’t hurt me. It’s you that I’m worried about.” He licked his lips and nipped her neck before continuing. “It will lock us together, when we…”

That he couldn’t say the word endeared him to her more than anything he’d ever actually said. “Fuck? You mean when we fuck?” The words slipped from her lips before she could draw them back, a tangible thing between them. They had been leading up to this for years, danced around it, denied it, and finally given in.

“Yes.” His answer was quick and succinct, his mouth molten over her pulse where he licked and then sucked gently.

“For how long?” 

Logan eased back, unbuttoning her shirt with one hand and easing her hands away from him with the other. “What? This is too much, we need to slow down.”

She couldn’t help but smile, Logan was as turned on as her, asking to slow down and then doing the opposite. He eased her shirt off her shoulders and pulled it down her arms, finally discarding it on the floor.

“How long will it ‘lock us together’?” She tried to bring the conversation back around, curiosity getting the better of her even as he lowered his head and rubbed his chin across her exposed chest.

“I don’t know that.” His voice rumbled through her body, sending chills in its wake. “But you won’t be able to move, we’ll be attached…”

The implications became clearer to Marie. He was warning her off, giving her a chance to say no before things progressed too far. 

“But, why?” She gasped as he latched onto a nipple through the silk of her bra, drawing it deep into his mouth and wetting it thoroughly with his tongue. She wasn’t worried; she knew Logan would never do anything to deliberately hurt her.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. “Because the part of me that is an animal wants to join us together. It’s about mating and getting you pregnant.” Logan rested his head on her abdomen, holding her close. 

“I’ve been on the pill since I came to the school.”

“It doesn’t matter. It won’t keep it from happening.” Logan traced delicate circles on her skin. “Look, Marie, we don’t have to decide anything today.”

“Do you agree?” She ran her hands through his mussed hair, letting her nails scratch across his scalp. 

“Hmmm?” As turned on as they both were, it was nice to know that he also found comfort in her touch. It called to something deeper, more than just physical attraction.

“Do you agree with the animal? About us being together?”

Logan stood up abruptly and pulled off his pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor. “I think the answer to that is pretty obvious.” He quirked his eyebrow and smirked at her. “I have no memory of this happening before and I don’t know how long it will last.” He stayed motionless, waiting for her answer.

“I’m not scared.” And she realized right then that she believed it. If this was a part of being with him, she would take it. Marie shifted and slipped her bra, jeans and underwear off, her eyes never leaving his face. “How do we do this?”

“Get on your knees.”

The words were soft and easy, but it was a command. She nodded and obeyed, her whole body shivering under his hungry gaze. He crawled behind her, making room for himself between her legs with his knees and gripping her hips with his leather-clad hands. His shirttail tickled her back, reminding her that there were still a few barriers between them should she lose control. 

Logan leaned forward, allowing his torso to press into her back, his nimble fingers moving everywhere, her neck, her belly, and her breasts, giving her time to settle into his touch, calming and exciting her at the same time. 

“Easy. We’ll go slow, okay? You tell me to stop if anything hurts.” His teeth closed on the back of her neck, stilling her and making her breath catch. And then she felt his cock against her inner thigh, hot and heavy before he finally released her.

“Been waiting so long for this.” His words exhaled against her shoulder, and then one of his hands snaked between her legs, parting her cunt and rubbing in slow delicious circles against her clit. 

Marie couldn’t stop the moans that fell from her lips as she pressed back, rocking into the touch of his fingers, needing more. 

“You like that?” He didn’t wait for an answer before pushing a finger slowly inside, working it in a quick rhythm that made her cry out and spread her knees farther apart.

“More!” Her plea was a wanton gasp between hitched breaths. Logan pushed his finger deeper, adding another, stretching her out and making her wetter with each thrust. It felt _so good_. Better than anything she had experienced before, made all the sweeter that this was just the beginning. His other hand palmed her breast, fingers sliding across to gently squeeze her nipple. 

Marie’s skin felt tight, pressure was building at her center and increased with each movement of Logan’s fingers. He had her spread open, exposing her sensitive center to his expert touch, bringing her to the edge until she thought she couldn’t take anymore. 

“Oh my god, Logan!” She came hard around his fingers, pressing back and riding the aftershocks as he held her close. 

“Easy, easy. Keep control,” he reminded her gently. His hand continued to stimulate her, drawing out her orgasm until she stopped moving. “You okay?”

She looked at him over her shoulder and wanted to purr. Coherent speech seemed out of reach. “Yeah.” Marie licked her lips and smiled at him, still at a loss for words. 

Logan met her eyes with a look that was positively feral. He lowered his head and licked a long stripe from the center of her back to her shoulder, adjusting their positions as he did so. Finally he encouraged her to lower herself down on her elbows while pulling back on her hips. She felt the tip of his cock rub against her entrance, causing Logan to groan and grip her tighter. 

He adjusted them again, using his hand on her abdomen to cant her hips up and then he was right there, pushing in slowly, stretching her to the limit. She tried to not cry out and bit her lip to distract from the pain, reminding herself that she wanted this, wanted him. 

Logan growled, holding perfectly still above her. “So fucking tight.”

She could feel him deep inside and fought the urge to move. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, mostly a feeling of fullness and a slight throbbing that promised something more. Eventually he started to move, slowly thrusting and urging Marie to rock her body back to meet him. A sweet friction replaced the pain between her legs, creating a slow-building hum along Marie’s spine. 

It took a few moments before his movements changed again, his thrusts erratic, and then his cock was pulsing inside her, his arms locked tight around her middle.

“This is it, Marie.” As he spoke she could feel him swelling, stretching her where they were joined. Logan arched his back, pulling her back against him, burying himself deeper. “Is this okay?”

Marie tried to move away only to find that she couldn’t. Gently she experimented with it, pulling as far away as she could, until she felt the swelling locking him in place and Logan hissed and drew her back. The shallow movement wasn’t unpleasant. She did it again until he gripped her shoulders and forced her to stop. 

“Sorry.” She placed her hands over his and settled on her knees, still adjusting to the sensation of his length locked in place inside her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Doesn’t hurt me.” Logan eased them down onto the bed, turning Marie so they could lie side by side. “I just don’t want it to hurt you.”

He eased back a bit, using the small amount of leeway to stroke into her shallowly, repeating the process when she responded by pushing back into him. “Feels good to me.” Marie mumbled, turning her head into the pillow and concentrating on the push-pull between them. 

Logan reached for her leg and drew her knee up, running his hand up her thigh until he reached the folds of her sex. He used his fingers to make her come again, encouraging her with a slow roll of his hips against hers.

“I think I could get used to this,” he rumbled against her neck as he started again. “Feel you come around me all night.”

===

The next morning Logan woke alone, half covered with a sheet, the pillows and blankets shoved to the foot of the bed. The scent of him and her and the sex they had had the night before on the sheets was enough to make him hard again.

Marie emerged from the bathroom and joined him on the bed. “Morning.” She greeted him quietly, her eyes darting around the room.

“Hi.” After what they had shared the night before, he didn’t expect her to be shy, but he found he loved that about her. Eventually she stilled beside him, as if waiting for some cue. “Come here.” He pulled her close and wrapped the sheet around them both, cocooning them in its softness. 

“Last night…” It almost sounded like a question, like she expected him to finish the sentence. “Is it like that all the time?”

Logan stifled a laugh and kissed her shoulder. “Would you mind if it was?”

She blinked up at him and then ducked her head. “No. I just…I’d have to plan ahead, you know. Make sure I don’t have any plans for the night. Maybe have some water on the nightstand so we don’t get dehydrated…”

“Relax. It’s not like that all the time.” He lifted her chin and ran a finger down her cheek. “And there are so many things we haven’t tried yet.”

Logan rolled them over so she was on her back and he kissed his way down her chest and abdomen, pausing only when he found a ticklish spot on her ribs that made her giggle and then laugh outright.

“Logan, what if I liked it?” she managed to gasp.

He glanced up at her before continuing to his goal, stopping to speak between flicks of his tongue. “Well, I’ll see what I can do. When’s your next day off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title take from "Percussion Gun" by White Rabbits. And no, I still don't know where this came from. I blame Grimm fandom and the fuckyeahrogueandwolverine tumblr.


End file.
